newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Tezcat
}} Background Tezcatlipoca fought against the Liberation Army at the Battle of Ravenrock. He joined in her flight south toward Avvinsee, and joined the general surrender after those demoralized troops were confronted by Mhic Muiris and . When he was forced to swear allegiance to the Queen of the , he instead accidentally made an oath to an old forgotten god. He is now imbued with extra powers and responsibilities from her. Stats ;Tezcatlipoca (351 points) ;Attributes 125 :ST 21 5 Includes +10 from Template :DX 12 40 :IQ 10 30 Includes -2 from Template :HT 13 10 Includes +2 From Template :Damage 2d/2d+2 :BL 88.2 lbs :HP 21 0 :Will 11 30 Includes -2 from Template :Per 11 10 :FP 13 0 :Basic Speed 6.25 0 :Basic Move 6 0 :Dodge 10 Includes Combat Reflexes ;Advantages 176 :Liberated Ogre 15 :: ST +10 (Size, -10%) 45 :: IQ -2 -30 :: HT +2 20 :: Will -2 -20 :: SM +1 -10 :: Damage Resistance 3 (Tough Skin, -40%) 9 :: Fearlessness 3 6 :: High Pain Threshold 10 :: Social Stigma (Monster) -15 :Combat Reflexes 15 :Flexibility 5 :Luck 15 :Cat Burglar 2 10 :Close to Heaven 5 :Divine Favor 8 45 :: Control Ground Friction 2 (Area Effect, +50%; Persistent, +40%; Extended Duration, 30 Seconds, +20%; Cannot Concentrate to Extend Duration, -10% Accessibility, Only to Reduce Friction, -25%; Divine, -25%; AA*0.2) 9 :: Divine Guidance 5 :: Invisibility (Light Encumbrance, +20%; Fringe, -10%; Divine, -25%; AA*0.2) 9 Improved Magic Resistance 2 10 :Night Vision 7 7 :Obscure Sound 2 (Defensive, +50%; Stealthy, +100%; Always on, -50%; Area Effect, +50%; Demigod, 10%) 10 :Payload 1 (Cosmic, Hammerspace, +50%; Demigod +0%) 2 :Silence 1 (Demigod, +0%) 5 :Terrain Adaptation (Ice) (Demigod, +0%) 5 :Lifting ST 4 ;Perks 4 :Temperature Tolerance (Cold) 2 2 :Weapon Bond (Hoarfrost) 1 :Shtick (Icy Weapon) 1 ;Disadvantages -37 :Vow (never breaks his word) -5 :Duty "Winter Queen" (6 or less, extremely hazardous) -7 :Gluttony (12) -5 :Disciplines of the Faith (Mysticism) -10 :Code of Honor (Soldier's) -10 ;Quirks -3 :Unnatural features (Solid black eyes, the colour of obsidian) :Unnatural features (Unnaturally blue skin) :Broad minded ;Skills 86 :Acrobatics (H) DX+1 2-13 (+2 from Cat Burglar) :Area Knowledge (Dread Empire) (E) IQ 1-10 :Armoury (A) IQ-1 1-9 :Climbing (A) DX+7 2-19 (+2 from Cat Burglar, +3 from Flexible, +2 From Brachiator) :Escape (H) DX+4 2-16 (+2 from Cat Burglar, +3 from Flexible) :Hiking (A) HT 2-13 :Intimidation (A) Will+1 4-12 :Lockpicking (A) IQ+3 4-13 (+2 from Cat Burglar) :Meditation (H) Will 2-11 (+1 from Close to Heaven) :Navigation (Ground) (A) IQ-1 1-9 :Observation (A) Per+1 4-12 :Occultism (A) IQ-1 1-9 :Religious Ritual (H) IQ+1 4-11 (+1 from Close to Heaven) :Soldier/TL4 (A) IQ+2 8-12 :Stealth (A) DX+4 8-16 (+2 from Cat Burglar) (Situational +2 or +3 for sound; Situational +2) :Survival (Woods) (A) Per 2-11 :Swimming (E) HT 1-13 :Theology (H) IQ+1 4-11 (+1 from Close to Heaven) :Spear(A) DX+6 24-20 (Includes Weapon Bond and Balanced) :Brawling (E) DX+1 2-13 :Thrown Weapons (Harpoon) (E) DX+2 4-14 :Staff (A) DX+2 0-16 (Includes Weapon Bond and Balanced) :Gesture (E) IQ 1-10 ;Attributes 125 Advantages 176 Perks 4 Disadvantages -37 Quirks -3 Skills 86 = Total 351 Equipment Völundr's Spark Enhanced Ultra Heavy Harness *Brachiator 5 *Loyal 5 *Instant Armor 5 *Enhanced Move (Air) 1.5 (Accessibility (Environmental, Trees, -20%; All-Out, -20%) 18 *Enhanced Move (Ground) 1.0 (AA*0.2) 4 *Chameleon (Dynamic, +40%) 7 "Hoarfrost" Very Fine Balanced Ornate Long Spear *Innate attack, Fatigue 1d (Freezing, +20%; Follow Up (Weapon Attack), +0%) 12 *Binding 15 (Engulfing, +60%; Vulnerable (Fire x 2), -10%; Follow Up (Weapon Attack), +0%) 45